1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to board games and more particularly to a board game wherein the object is to collect the greatest number of "question" playing pieces which are awarded to a player who correctly answers, by movement over the gameboard, a riddle posed by indicia on the question playing piece.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Board games have enjoyed a great deal of popularity, particularly among children, throughout the years. One form of board game which has been popular is the type in which the object is to accumulate wealth in the form of simulated money, or the like. However, most of these board games have relied, for the most part, solely on an element of chance for determining the manner and the amount of simulated money acquired by a player. Therefore, a need and desire has arisen for a new and improved board game which, in addition to relying on chance, also requires an amount of strategy and thoughtfulness of the players of the game.